Tumko paya hai
by HIDEnSEEK 06
Summary: It's based on Abhirika. A sweet romantic OS on Abhirika. It's for Abhirika lovers. Peep into the story to read...


Tumko paya hai, a c.i.d. fanfic | FanFiction

It's based on Abhirika. A sweet romantic OS on is it...

* * *

Abhijeet was on a mission. It has been 1 month since he gone. He was in touch with Daya by their special signal which was only known to Duo. But he had no contact with her. She was missing him badly. She wanted to hear his voice, watch his sweet smiling face. She became desperate to meet him. But no news of him reached her.

She thought- it's enough. How can he do this to her? Doesn't he love her? Then why doesn't he try to contact her?

But at the next moment another thought came into her mind. She thought- I am not all right. He is a responsible cid officer. For him, duty first and sentiments later. He is on duty and he can even sacrifice his life for duty. I should not oppose him but support him in fulfilling his duty towards the country. I am proud of him because he doesn't think of himself. He thinks for others. I love u . And I promise I will always support u in every situation. I will not become ur weakness rather I will become ur strength...

But her thought got disturbed by a sudden door bell of her home. She went to open the door. After opening the door she saw something unexpected at that moment although she wanted to see this long ago. She was happy, shocked and surprised at the same moment. Thousands of emotions were running through her mind.

She just kept staring at the person with moist eyes..

Person- kya hua? Mujhe dekhte hi tumhare ankh mein ansu! To phir main chala hi jata hoon. Lagta hai Mujhe dekhke tum khush nahi Huye. Huh! Ab to pakka ja raha hoon...said with smirk.

Girl- ruko. Mat jao...she said a little after a long time. He was happy hearing her voice.

He smiled and she realised that she was quite for long.

Girl- kya tum sach me yehi ho ya phir ye koi sapna hai?

Person- I am here really. Chahe to chu ke dekhlo.

Girl touched the person's face with trembling hand.

Girl smiled and said- ye to sach hai...a bit surprised.

Person- to mene kab Kaha jhut...with a smirk.

The girl couldn't control her emotion and hugged the person tightly..

Girl- Abhijeet I missed u a lot. Kitne din ho Gaye tumhe dekhe Huye...tumse Baat kare Huye.

Abhijeet also hugged her and he was patting her back and said- Tarika I missed u a lot also. Lekin ab main aa Gaya hoon. To no more crying. Mujhe meri Tarika ki anko mein ansu ache nahi lagte.

Abhijeet made her look at him and wiped her tears. But tear drops from her eyes again.

He with false anger- Tarika main ja raha hoon. Mujhe yaha pehle aana hi nahi chahiye tha. Socha tumko surprise dunga. But tum to bass roye ja rahi hoo...

He turned to go but she held his hand.

Tarika- sorry. Abhijeet. Ab pakka nahi roungi. She again hugged him and he hugged her back. Then they seperate and smiled at each other.

Abhi- ab yehi khade rakhne ka irada hai kya? Ander nahi bulayoge?

Tarika- oh! Sorry. Aao na Abhijeet.

They entered in the house and Tarika closed the main door behind him. Tarika went to bring water for him and then Both of them settled on sofa in the hall. Abhi drank the water and kept the glass on the side table.

Tarika- tum mission se kab aye?

Abhi- bas sedha yaha chala aaya. Apni Tarika ko bohot miss Jo kar raha tha.

Tarika- Daya ko bataya?

Abhi- ha use phone kar Diya tha. Usine Mujhe bola ki tum Aj lab nahi gayi. Tum ghar pe hi hoo. To sedha chala aya.

Tarika- Abhijeet tum thik to hona? Tumhe chot vot to nahi aaya na? (Caring tone)

Abhi- main bilkul thik hoon. Koi chot nahi aaya Mujhe.

He stand up and said- dekho main bilkul fit fine hoon. Mujhe kya hua!

She convinced.

Tarika- Abhi tum bohot thak Gaye hoge. Tum fresh ho jayo. Main khane ke liye kuch Lati ho.

Abhi- are nahi Tarika is ki koi jarorat nahi. I m fine.

Tarika- plz Abhi behes mat karo aur jaldi se fresh ho ker aayo.

Abhijeet left with no option and went to fresh. Tarika arranged food on the dinning table. After a while he came back and sat on the table. (He was in shirt and pant without coat). Tarika served him food and told him to start.

Abhijeet- tum bhi lo na Tarika.

Tarika- nahi Abhi. Maine lunch kar liya tha. Tum khao.

Abhi- plz Tarika Thoda to Khalo. At least mere liye. He made a puppy face. Tarika- ok.

They had food with small chit chat. Both of them again settled in hall.

Abhi- Tarika ji, khana bohot acha tha.

Tarika smiled hearing Tarika ji from him after a long time. Tarika was staring at him. Abhijeet felt her continuous gaze on him.

Abhi- kya hua Tarika? Aise kya dekh rahi ho?

Tarika- bohot Dino baad aise tumhare muh se Tarika ji sunke bohot acha laga...smiling.

Abhi- smiled and said- hmmm. To ye Baat hai. Matlab mujhse Tarika ji sunke tumko acha lagta hai!

Tarika- koi shak?

Abhi- nahi. Waise Mujhe bhi tumko Tarika ji bulane me acha lagta hai.

They were staring at each other smiling. Suddenly Abhijeet went to the music player and turned on the music.

Music was running and Tarika looked at him confusingly. Abhi came and and forward his hand to her. Abhi- dance?

Tarika held his hand and stand up holding his hand. Abhi kept his left hand on her waist and held her left hand with his right. Tarika kept her right hand on his left shoulder. They took their position.

**Tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hun**

**kehana chahu bhi tho tumse kya kahun**

**Tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hun**

**kehana chahu bhi tho tumse kya kahun**

**Kisi zaaba mein bhi, woh laafaz hi nahi**

**Ki zin mein tum ho kya tumhe baata sakoon...**

Abhirika were looking in each other's eyes. Abhijeet twisted her.

**Mein agar kahoon tumsa haseen**

**Kaayanaath mein nahi hai kahin**

**Taaref yeh bhi tho, saach hai kuch bhi nahin**

**Tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hun...**

They were dancing forgetting about anything. Abhijeet kissed her forehead. He was about to kiss her on lip but she turned blushing.

**Shokion mein doobi yeh aadayein, chehare se zalki hui hai**

**Zulf ki ghani ghani ghataein, shaan se dhalki hui hain**

**Lehrata aanchal hai jaise baadal, bahoon mein bhari hai jaise chandini**

**Roop ki chandini...**

Abhijeet was holding her from behind. He kissed her on neck and she was blushing at his touch. He burrowed his head on her neck from behind.

**Mein agar kahoon yeh dil kashi**

**Hai nahin kahin, na hogi kahin**

**Taaref yeh bhi tho, saach hai kuch bhi nahin**

**Tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hun...**

Abhijeet turned her towards him and made her face him. Tarika lost herself in his loving and killer eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Tum huwe mehrabaan toh hai yeh daastan**

**Ooh hoon tum huwe mehrabaan toh hai yeh daastan**

**Ab tumhara mera ek hai karwaa, tum jahan mein wahan..**

Abhi kissed her cheeks and she bushed again. There was a little distance between them. As soon as he went to kiss her, she hugged him tightly. He too hugged her.

**Mein agar kahoon humsafar meri**

**Apsara ho tum, ya koi pari**

**Taaref yeh bhi tho, saach hai kuch bhi nahin...**

They remained in that position till the song ended.

**Tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hun**

**kehana chahu bhi tho tumse kya kahun**

**Kisi zaaban mein bhi, woh laafaz hi nahi**

**Ki zin mein tum ho kya tumhe baata sakoon**

**Mein agar kahoon tumsa haseen**

**Kaayanaath mein nahi hai kahin**

**Taaref yeh bhi tho, saach hai kuch bhi nahin...**

The song ended and Abhirika separates. Abhijeet looked at Tarika smilingly and took her in his arms. Tarika became shocked at his sudden reaction. But she also smiled a bit later. Tarika wrapped her arms around his neck.

Abhi took her to bedroom and made her lie on bed. Tarika smiled and forward her arms toward him. (Remember Ashiqui 2 scene of tum hi ho). Abhijeet bends down and kissed her forehead. He hugged her and she too. They seperate and Abhi was looking at her.

Tarika- aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Abhi- apni Jaan ko...with a lovely glance.

He kissed her on lip and she too responded. Then kissed her eyes cheeks with full emotions. She was feeling him close to her. They turned in hug.

Tarika kissed his cheeks. Then his forehead. Both of them looked in each other's eyes and smiled.

Tarika- I love u Abhi.

Abhi- I love u too Jaan.

Tarika kept her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. After a while both of them dozed off hugging each other wearing a soothing smile on face.

Abhirika live a beautiful moment with full of love, care and emotions together.

.

.

Plz read and review. How is it?

What should I improve?

Plz plz tell me my bad and good sides. :) :)

All reviews r welcomed equally. :) :)


End file.
